Envies Séquestrées
by MlleGanou
Summary: Une envie. Tellement d'envies auxquelles j'aimerais succomber. Mais mon devoir m'en empêche. Puis tu apparais. Et un autre désir s'immisce en moi.


Envies Séquestrées  
OoO  
Par MlleGanou  
oOoOo

**Résumé :**_ Une envie. Tellement d'envies auxquelles j'aimerais succomber. Mais mon devoir m'en empêche. Puis tu apparais. Et un autre désir s'immisce en moi_.

Disclamer :_ Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement._

Couple : _Blaise Zabini / Hermione Granger. Surement un couple que j'appellerai Desir/Devoir, car après tout, c'est le couple paradoxal de cette histoire !_

Genre : _Drama_

Rating :_ M_

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Encore un couple avec un Serpent ! Oui je sais ! Je suis irrécupérable ! Mais c'est un tout petit Os de rien du tout … Donc voici mon premier Blaise/Mione ! Voici la liste de chanson conseillé avec cet OS : The Trial de Pink Floyd, Rue des Cascades et La rupture de Yann Tiersen, Plus le cœur à ça de Mademoiselle K._

**Note de la Bêta :** _Je suis honorée d'avoir corrigé cet OS fabuleux de Ganou. J'ai ressenti des milliers d'émotions qui se sont insinuées en moi au rythme de ses mots. En la lisant, on aurait presque envie d'être à la place d'Hermione et de sentir une envie grandir en nous, une envie dévastatrice qui nous amène à éprouver des choses que l'on ne soupçonnait même pas. Je suis certaine que vous allez passer un merveilleux moment en lisant ces mots. Je vous souhaite la meilleure lecture possible, musique dans les oreilles et personne autour pour vous déconcentrer. Car cet OS est à dévorer. Du début à la fin, avec un paquet de mouchoirs à la main._

OoooOoooO

J'ai envie de prendre une clope.

Etonnant pour une personne qui n'y a jamais touché, non ? Comment peut-on être addict d'une chose qu'on n'a jamais consommée ? Je l'ignore mais je le suis. Un vrai paradoxe. Tout mon être dégouline la contradiction.

Je suis studieuse. Horriblement sérieuse. Je ne pourrais vivre sans poser mon regard sur un livre. Lever la main pour donner une bonne réponse : Une seconde nature chez moi. Sur mes bulletins, depuis mon enfance sont tracés des inlassables très bien. On se souvient de moi comme la petite fille studieuse aux grandes dents. Bizarrerie pour une fille de dentiste. Mon nom sue de culture générale. Ma chambre est une ode aux études.

Obnubilée par les règles qu'il faut toujours respecter, je n'y ai jamais dérogé, ou de trop rares fois, pour le plus grand bien.

Pourtant je les hais ces règles. Ma seule envie ? Les écraser. Supprimer cette limite qui me susurre à l'oreille de la dépasser. Car c'est ce qu'elle fait dans mon esprit. Elle chuchote, elle me murmure de faire ce que je ne dois pas réaliser.

La cigarette en premier lieu. Ce bâtonnet de la mort si sensuelle. Sa fumée, c'est une danse du ventre pour moi. Une valse enivrante. Un tango fiévreux. Et elle m'hypnotise. Je pourrais rester de longues minutes, mon regard perdu dans ces volutes de fumées.

Je déteste l'odeur du tabac sur les vêtements, pourtant ma seule envie est de sentir le filtre entre mes lèvres.

Comment un instrument de plaisir mortel peut être si attirant pour une non-initiée comme moi ?

La gestuelle autour de ce cylindre m'obnubile. Tout devient si fluide avec une cigarette entre les doigts. Ca donne un coté cool, et maintenant encore plus, un air de tête brulée rebelle. Car c'est tellement dangereux de jouer avec le feu quand on l'allume.

Le briquet qu'on attrape, la pierre qui roule sous notre pouce. L'étincelle. Un grésillement : La clope rougit. Notre regard brille. On est soulagé, elle commence à se consumer. Elle nous envoûte. On la porte aux lèvres, on tire une taffe. J'en frissonne rien que d'y penser. La sexualité s'associe directement à cette idée… Encore un rejet d'une chose interdite…

Les doigts tremblent lorsqu'on l'éloigne de sa bouche. Surtout, ne pas la faire tomber. On se glisse jusqu'au cendrier. Un simple sursaut et les braises mortes tombent.

Je me suis déjà imaginée, seule sur mon lit, dans les moments sombres, une cigarette entre les doigts. Une inspiration. Une expiration. Un souffle et je joue avec la fumée.

Mon esprit qui se disperse dans les airs et qui oublie mes craintes - futiles ou existentielles. Dans ces moments j'aimerais que la nicotine s'engouffre dans mon cerveau. Que la dopamine soit libérée !

Sauf que je pense à mes poumons, au goudron qui se tartine dessus. Je n'arrive pas à oublier les photos de dents jaunes, les trachées en plastiques et les voies rauques…

J'y pense. Toutes ces conséquences dansent dans ma tête. Une migraine de culpabilité alors que ce n'est que ma pensée qui a péché.

Non.

La source est externe.

Mes narines frémissent à l'odeur tant redouté. Le désir d'une taffe fait un pas en avant hors de mon corps alors que mes limites me compressent. Pourtant je dois avancer. Les règles ne sont pas respectées. Or je dois les faire appliquer, c'est mon devoir de préfète.

Je sors de l'ombre du couloir. La nuit est là. La Lune aussi. Une clarté nocturne qui fait apparaitre en négatif le voile de tabac qu'il laisse échapper de ses lèvres. J'ai mal aux miennes à les compresser entre l'émail de mes dents. Un goût de fer. Ma lèvre a cédé. Le métal se répand dans ma bouche. Si seulement c'était les métaux lourds de la tentatrice blanche et orange.

Il se tourne vers moi. Mon soupir était-il si fort ? Ou c'est mon envie qu'il a capté ? Elle m'intrigue, elle m'obsède. Toujours ces mêmes questions qui tournent en boucles : Quel gout ? Quelles sensations ? Quel souffle ? Quelle chaleur ?

Ses amandes noires rencontrent mon caramel qui fond. Puis le vent tourne. Le caramel de mes yeux se durcit. Le parfum dérangeant s'échappe et me libère. La préfète est de retour, dommage petite clope.

« Zabini ! Il est interdit de fumer dans l'école.  
- Ca m'étonnerait, répondit-il le plus calmement du monde. »

Une vague de fumée s'échappe de sa bouche. Je m'y perds un instant, les courbes étaient trop belles. J'ai lâché le fil. Je quitte la commissure de ses lèvres qui l'héberge. Je retrouve son regard en amande après m'être égarée sur cette peau plus que halé. La mélanine en grande quantité dans sa peau fait ressortir le blanc de ses yeux et de ma douce ensorceleuse.

« Eteints ça. »

Je lui demande sans conviction. Comment stopper une si belle combustion ?

« Non »

Sa réponse me soulage tout en m'inquiétant. Mon envie respire alors que mon devoir s'agace. Bien entendu, le devoir gagne.

« Ne m'obliges pas à te retirer des points, Zabini. »

Le pire c'est qu'il est détendu. D'une manière que je l'envie, pas un peu, mais presque entièrement. Il y a juste ce harnais de sécurité qui me retient. Bon sang comme j'ai envie de lui voler une taffe. Je pense comme une junkie en manque. Sauf que c'est une obsession qui crée un manque qui n'a pas lieu d'exister. Je ne devrais pas être concentrée sur ce bâtonnet enflammé ! Pourtant je le suis, complètement centrée, attirée par lui. Il m'attise. Je dois refroidir.

Et c'est une vague glacée qu'il m'envoie.

« Le règlement ne m'interdit pas de fumer. J'ai vérifié. C'est un objet Moldu qui n'est pas soumis à la réglementation. Pas de législation, pas de sanction. Ton pouvoir exécutif est inefficace. »

Est-ce la sonnerie de la victoire? Cette information résonne en moi. Il n'est pas interdit de fumer.

C'est étrangement déstabilisant. Si surprenant qu'il en profite pour l'écraser dans une petite boite qui recueille son mégot.

« Bonne nuit Granger »

Et il a disparu dans une dernière expiration blanchâtre.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Mon cerveau se remit en marche et je jurai malgré moi.

« 20 points en moins pour Serpentard, murmurai-je autant pour moi-même que pour les sabliers. »

Après tout, le couvre feu était dépassé.

OoooOoooO

J'ai évité son regard durant plusieurs semaines. Je restais éloignée le plus possible de Blaise Zabini. Mais il était omniprésent. Son odeur tout du moins. Cette saveur acre et dérangeante. Mais tellement attirante.

L'interdit. Encore et encore. Il revenait vers moi et me chatouillait lentement les narines. On peut toujours fermer les yeux, on finira par éternuer.

Atchoum.

Il est devant moi. Heureusement il ne fume pas… Malheureusement. Le couloir est bondé. La sonnerie avait retenti une minute plus tôt.

Une main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute, prise sur le fait : je regardais le menu du pêchée. Un regard inquisiteur, puis une imitation sommaire pour trouver la source de mon arrêt. Mais elle s'est enfuit, soufflée comme une flamme.

Je me retourne et disparait entre mes deux gardes fous. Quoi que. Ils seraient plutôt les failles dans mon absence de vie. Le grain de sel. Grâce à eux je me bats, je fais des erreurs, je perds des points, je sauve des vies, en gâche d'autre. Avec eux je ne suis plus l'étiquette de l'intellectuelle ennuyante. J'en ai gagné d'autres, mais celles-ci -hors quelques exceptions- me plaisent beaucoup plus.

Je me glisse donc à leurs cotés. M'éloigne de mes mauvaises envies. Rejoins ma place dans le Trio d'Or.

Métamorphose. Une catastrophe. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer depuis dix minutes déjà. Il est entré dans la classe. Un papier pour le Professeur McGonagall à la main, il a frôlé mon bras lorsqu'il a traversé l'allée. La tentation s'est imprégnée dans les fibres de ma veste avec beaucoup trop de facilité. Je comprends aisément pourquoi lorsqu'il s'en retourne dans son cachot. L'odeur est beaucoup plus forte. Il vient de s'en griller une. J'ai envie d'aller m'immoler avec lui.

« Hermione ? Ca va ? »

Harry est inquiet. Pas étonnant, je tremble comme une feuille et mon canari se met à fondre dans un égosillement désespéré. C'était un esquimau avant… Avant que je ne rate ma métamorphose. Je le fixe bêtement. Je n'avais pas raté de métamorphose depuis …jamais. C'était la première fois que j'obtenais une telle catastrophe. Je comprends alors pourquoi Harry me repose cette question une seconde fois. Je tombe de haut. Et me rattrape aux branches.

« Je me sens pas très bien … Je crois que je devrais sortir … »

Un mensonge ? Pas totalement, mais il m'offre quelques écorchures. Foutues branches. Je baisse les yeux et regarde le sol qui s'approche de moi. J'entends dans la réalité des choses Harry qui interpelle notre directrice de maison. Je suis une bonne élève. On me croit quand je dis avoir mal, même si ce n'est pas ma vraie douleur que je montre. Elle acquiesce une autorisation. Je dis que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et disparait dans le couloir, mon sac énorme sur le dos.

Et enfin je respire. Du moins j'inspire. L'odeur est complètement à moi. Je remercie ma veste imbibée de tabac. Mon dos rencontre le mur quelques mètres plus loin. Je me suis stoppée pour en profiter. La brise qui glisse dans le couloir grâce à une fenêtre ouverte finira pas absorber la flagrance mortelle. Et dans ce cas là, j'ignore si Zabini me frôlera de nouveau. Au pire je le bousculerai.

Je quitte mon mur pour me translater jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Du repos me fera du bien. J'arriverai à refaire le point, oublier ces voix tentatrices.

Mais mon regard s'accroche dans la respiration du cloitre qui est un étage plus bas.

Finalement il n'est pas retourné dans ses cachots.

Il a préféré en allumer une autre. Et celle-ci m'attire plus que les autres : Il n'y a rien de répréhensible à aller respirer un peu d'air frais quand on se sent mal. Surtout d'ailleurs quand cet oxygène là est rempli de vibrations anesthésiantes qu'on ne peut reprocher, faute de règles.

Alors j'ai descendu les marches pour m'asseoir sur un des bancs du cloitre. Pas trop loin, pas trop près. Je respire mais n'étouffe pas. Il me regarde mais j'évite de le voir. Des questions ? Il pourrait m'en poser mais je ne pense pas que son statut supporterait une conversation civilisée avec une Née-Moldue. Alors je le sens qui se contente d'analyser la moindre de mes inspirations. Je capture pleinement les lointaines volutes, m'efforçant au possible pour les expulser le plus tard possible. Je sais que je l'intrigue. Lui aussi.

Alors je ne le regarde pas. En tout cas je ne croise pas son regard. Le mien est accroché à la fumée qui se repend dans l'atmosphère du cloître. Parfois ses lèvres entrent dans le cadre. J'essaye d'en faire abstraction. J'imagine bien que mon auscultation doit l'intriguer. J'espère qu'il mettra ça sur un potentiel agacement. Vraiment j'espère.

En vain.

Il ne la finit pas. Un sourire devant ce bâtonnet de la mort me fait comprendre que je l'amuse. Alors il l'a retiré d'entre ses lèvres.

Un instant je me perds. Que voir ? Que sentir ? Ou fuir ?

La réponse, il me la donne.

Il pose la tentation à demi consommée, encore fumante sur mon banc. Je le regarde, perdue alors que lui, il s'amuse de ma réaction.

Il libère un voile de fumée de ses poumons et disparait dans le couloir derrière moi. Un étrange tête à tête se présente alors. Ma main tremble. Oserai-je ? Personne ne peut me voir. Personne ne peut me juger. Nul ne peut me l'interdire.

Le filtre a l'air encore un peu humide de sa salive. La chaleur consume quelques millimètres de papier tout en brulant mon envie. Ma conscience se réveille m'intime de retirer ses doigts curieux de l'objet des lentes agonies. Pourtant ils continuent et s'en saisissent. L'odeur est plus forte. Elle est plus près de moi. Une brise se lève. Le fil grisâtre de la fumée ondule. Je suis envoutée par ces volutes.

Et je l'entends étouffer un rire amusé.

Plop. La bulle éclate. J'expulse le mégot loin de moi et me lève brusquement. Il m'observe toujours. Je suis rouge, j'ai honte. Alors je disparais le plus vite possible dans l'escalier pour aller où j'aurai du être.

Mme Pomfresh me trouve pâle quand je me présente à elle. Elle me demande de m'allonger. Conclusion ? Trop de stress. Du repos et des distractions paisibles voila ce qu'il me faut.

Etre un peu seule pour se reposer. Mais je crains que la solitude ne soit pas pour moi la meilleure arme face à l'envie enfermée en moi.

Dieu qu'il serait bon d'être seul avec Phillip Morris à cet instant.

OooO

Je ne suis sortie de l'infirmerie que bien plus tard dans la soirée. J'aurai presque souhaité éviter ma ronde. Je sais pertinemment qu'il m'attend pour me narguer. Il espère me faire craquer. C'est un jeu. Il me teste. Il serait si bon de faire succomber Hermione Granger à l'orbe gris d'une expiration parfum nicotine.

Je mange en silence. Le reste du Trio me regarde. Protecteur, il s'inquiète de mon silence. Ron a bien essayé de me demander des comptes. Harry a tenté de l'arrêter en chemin. Il m'a suffit d'un regard plus sombre qu'il méritait pour le faire taire. Je ne veux pas parler. Je n'ai pas envie que leur regard sur moi change. J'ai beaucoup trop d'autres envies en priorité.

La plus compliquée à gérer étant la réaction que je dois tenir lorsque je quitterai mes amis pour faire ma ronde.

Il est dans le cloître. Un sourire et une clope aux lèvres. Mais pas seulement. Lorsqu'il me voit apparaitre dans le clair de lune, j'arbore un visage déterminé à le sanctionner. Il s'efface pourtant très vite lorsque je vois ce qu'il détient dans sa main tendue vers moi.

Le désir en cylindre de papier. La tentation à travers un filtre. Une rousse à robe blanche.

Bêtement je réponds de manière presque naturelle.

« Je ne fume pas. »

J'ai oublié mon rôle de préfète. Ma détermination ? Pouf ! Envolée.

« Pas ou plus ? »

Question étrange, certes. Je ne comprends pas son origine mais j'y réponds.

« Pas. Je n'ai jamais touché à cette cochonnerie »

Aie. Phrase de trop. J'ai peur de lui avoir lancé une perche qu'il va se faire un plaisir de me renvoyer en plein cœur.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dévisager avec autant d'envie une cigarette allumée. Tu bats tous les records Granger. Je dois avouer que tu m'as surpris. J'aurai jamais pensé que tu avais deux visages »

Bam. Bien visé. Carton plein. 100 points pour Serpentard. Partons dans les généralités mélodramatiques pour rattraper ce fiasco diplomatique.

« On a tous deux visages Zabini. Sauf que chez moi, c'est celui de la raison qui prédomine.  
- Il faut vivre de temps en temps Granger, t'es au courant ?  
- Je ne tiens pas à passer l'arme à gauche d'avoir vécu avec ça dans mes poumons.  
- La Mort peut nous toucher à tout moment. Il faut juste s'arranger pour vivre –et non survivre- avant de mourir. Autant partir avec un peu de légèreté. »

Ca n'est pas dénué de sens. Mais résistons !

« Tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre Zabini, ne gaspille pas ta salive »

…Faible résistance…

« Réessaye d'être aussi déterminée, mais avec l'ensemble de ton corps, pas seulement avec ta voix.  
- Tu sais quoi ? Je perds mon temps ! Il est 23H30, tu es en dehors de ton dortoir après le couvre feu. Je retire 30 points à Serpentard et je ferai part de ton entorse au règlement au Professeur McGonagall. »

J'avais craqué. Il m'avait poussé à bout. La seule échappatoire : fuir cette conversation.

« Aucun problème. Par contre, les cadeaux ne se refusent pas. »

Et il avait glissé dans la poche de ma cape un paquet de Camel avec un Zippo hors de prix.

« Bonne soirée Granger. »

Et il a une nouvelle fois disparu, abandonnant son dromadaire dans ma poche et un désert de doutes dans mon esprit.

OoO

Je n'arrête pas de jouer avec ce briquet de l'enfer. Ces flammes m'obsèdent. Je meurs d'envie de consumer une des mèches dont il m'a fait cadeau.

Mais je me contente de jouer. Sésame ouvre-toi ! Et Hop ! Que la lumière soit ! Rien que le soir où il me l'a donné, protégée par mes rideaux du baldaquin, je répétais ce geste mécanique d'ouverture.

J'ai souvent faillit l'allumer durant cette semaine qui s'est écoulée. Sept longs jours où je sens son regard investigateur sur moi. Parfois je le sens passer derrière moi en inspirant. Il cherche l'odeur de la Camel sur moi tandis que je m'enivre de la sienne pour me contrôler encore quelques instants.

Je pense qu'il attend de sentir sur moi l'odeur de Camel pour me rencontrer de nouveau dans les couloirs. Il est évident qu'il ne va pas risquer de perdre les points pour rien.

Alors je garde mes doigts autour du Zippo. Par contre, j'ai laissé le paquet dans la chambre. Inutile de porter encore plus la tentation sur soit.

OoO

Il l'a fait exprès. J'en suis totalement sure. Je ne sais pas par contre si les autres ont compris les raisons de mon geste.

Fumer avant de venir en cours de potion ! Mais le pire c'est qu'il s'est mis au fond de la classe juste devant nous ! Les odeurs de chaudrons bouillonnant ne changeaient rien : L'effluve de nicotine était tellement présent que j'avais l'impression de la porter sur mon corps.

Quand j'ai dû me lever pour aller chercher des ingrédients, il s'est redressé d'un geste à ma suite et m'a suivi jusqu'au placard. Il s'est sournoisement amusé à me frôler pour attraper la poudre d'œuf de salamandre. J'avoue qu'un instant, mes yeux sont restés un peu trop longtemps clos lorsque j'ai pleinement enfermé son odeur dans mes poumons.

Bien évidemment, il l'a vu.

« Ca serait beaucoup plus simple si tu ne résistais pas autant. Tu en as sincèrement envie alors ca ne sert à rien de te frustrer comme ça Granger.  
- Fout moi la paix Zabini. Tu te trompes complètement sur moi.  
- Arrêtes de nier. Tu me renifles comme une chienne en chaleur dès que j'ai fumé ! »

Et là, je crois que j'ai craqué.

Je lui ai lancé au visage le premier ingrédient que j'ai trouvé. Mince. Du pus de Bubobulb.  
Bien évidement le flacon était mal fermé. Une telle négligence de Rogue m'étonne avec le recul. Et bien sur, il s'est retrouvé couvert de cloques bourrées de pus jaunâtre. Pas sexy pour deux sous. Ca n'aurait pas pu être pire ? Au contraire. Il est tombé en arrière sous le choc. Tu parles d'un homme fort. Il s'est échoué sur un chaudron. Pas de chance, celui de Goyle qui ressemblait à de la mélasse verte s'est déversé sur lui.

Alors je suis sortie de la salle de cours. Sans aucune permission et accompagnée par les hurlements de Zabini et Rogue. Le premier criait de douleur - apparemment la mélasse de Goyle avait des propriétés assez étranges -, le second pour sa part m'intimait avec force de revenir.

« Miss Granger ! Revenez IMMEDIATEMENT ! MISS GRANGER ! NON ! Vous deux, Vous restez dans cette salle ! 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir perturber le cours. Que quelqu'un aide Mr Zabini à sortir de là… »

Harry et Ron avaient voulu me rejoindre, surement par curiosité et inquiétude. Je mettais la plus grande distance entre le cachot et moi. Miraculeusement, je ne croisai personne, filant jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et plus particulièrement dans mon dortoir.

« Collaporta »

Inutile de voir arriver deux commères hypocrites. Alors je me suis mise à faire les cents pas pour ne pas me jeter sur ce paquet de la discorde. Je crois que j'ai dû passer dix bonnes minutes à faire des cercles autour du poêle central pour finalement me laisser tomber sur mon lit.

Je n'ai pas envie d'admettre ses paroles. Si je craque aux avances pleines de goudrons de la cigarette, je ne suis plus celle que je suis sensée être. Mais ai-je encore envie d'être cette personne qui s'enferme en elle? Toujours penser aux conséquences, jamais au bien être addictif.

J'ouvrais alors mes yeux. Ils se posèrent sur le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Le paquet est dedans. Je le fait glisser pour pouvoir y accéder.

J'observe le Dromadaire un instant. Le paquet est déjà entamé. Je le secoue et une clope me tend son filtre. J'adore ce geste. Je porte l'ensemble à ma bouche. Mes lèvres s'en saisissent. Le papier est doux.

Voilà je l'ai en bouche. J'inspire du vide. Une odeur d'herbe séchée me monte au nez. Et je ne l'ai même pas encore allumé. J'ouvre le Zippo. La flamme s'étend dans un claquement. Je la regarde un instant. Puis je retire la cigarette de la bouche et plonge son extrémité dans les flammes.

Ca commence.

Le bout rougeoie, s'embrase. La première colonne de fumée est créée. L'odeur se répand dans la pièce, dans mes poumons. Inspire pleinement la nicotine loin du regard des gens.

Six Minutes. C'est le temps que met cette molécule à provoquer un stimulus dans le circuit de la récompense de mon cerveau. Six minutes d'attente pour une heure de bien être et huit minutes de vie en moins.

Le calcul me semble soudainement bien agréable. Je rapproche l'extrémité de mon visage. La fumée s'engouffre en moi lorsque j'inspire. Mais le bâton ne vient pas entre mes lèvres. Pour l'instant, le tabagisme passif fera l'affaire.

Du moins c'est ce que je me suis dit pour me croire résistante. Non. J'ai été interrompu. Les garçons ont une nouvelle fois essayé de monter dans le dortoir. Ils ont été plus intelligents cette fois-ci. Ils ont essayé de franchir l'obstacle en balais. Pas de chance, un système de soufflerie magique les a renvoyés en arrière. Quand l'alarme a sonné, j'ai compris que c'était eux. J'ai alors fait disparaitre la cigarette en vitesse pour les rejoindre.

Ils m'ont questionné. Je leur ai donné les réponses qu'ils attendaient « Il m'a insulté après c'est un accident » Ron m'a annoncé qu'une semaine de retenue m'attendait et que McGonagall désirait me parler. Harry m'a précisé l'état dans lequel Zabini était par ma faute. Ils ont ris. J'ai souris.

Mais je ne voulais qu'une chose au fond : Le voir encore ce soir et lui dire que c'était inutile de prendre une petite heure de bien être toute seule. Non. Je voulais qu'il soit là quand je glisserai la cigarette dans ma bouche, que le Zippo claquera et qu'enfin la nicotine entrera en moi.

Alors, après m'être excusée auprès du Professeur Rogue et du Professeur McGonagall, je m'en suis retournée à mes occupations. Bien évidement, j'ai dû m'expliquer. Un mensonge à demi vrai m'a sauvé la mise face au professeur McGonagall. « Il n'arrêtait pas de me frôler en prenant ses ingrédients. Je crois qu'il cherchait à me déstabiliser car je lui ai retiré des points pour manquement au règlement. Je suis une Née-Moldue, une fille de surcroit, il m'a effrayé. Je n'aurai peut-être pas du lui lancer un flacon sans regarder ce qui était dessus avant mais j'ai eu peur, Professeur. »  
Rogue ne me croyait pas, McGonagall m'a regardé avec compréhension. Ils continuent encore de discuter de mon cas. J'en saurai plus pour ma sanction d'ici demain.

Pour l'instant, je fais ma ronde en espérant le croiser. Il n'était pas dans le cloître au début de mon service. Encore moins au milieu -j'ai regardé par une fenêtre. J'ai même fini par faire un détour à la fin. Je suis restée dix bonnes minutes. En vain.

Alors je suis remontée dans mon dortoir, un goût d'inachevé dans la bouche, un manque dans les poumons, une frustration dans mon cœur.

Inutile que je ne me suis pas attardée dans la salle commune. J'ai tout de même bien dormi cette nuit là : Mon oreiller sentait son odeur.

OoO

Il était à l'infirmerie. J'aurai dû y penser. Il parait qu'il est en mauvais état.

Sans oublier que jamais Mrs Pomfresh ne va vouloir qu'il fume dans l'infirmerie. Il doit être en manque… Ciel comme je le comprends. Ca fait qu'une petite semaine que j'ai allumé cette cigarette dans ma chambre. Une semaine que je l'attends pour enfin en consumer une jusqu'au bout.

Il faut que je sache quand il sera libéré. Mais je crains sa réaction. Puis-je vraiment m'incruster dans l'infirmerie avec mon grand sourire alors que je suis celle qui l'y ait envoyé ? Pas sûr. Ou je dois avoir un sacré cadeau pour me faire pardonner.

…

Je suis un génie.

OoO

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Granger ? M'envoyer à l'infirmerie ne t'a pas suffit, tu veux pouvoir rire ? »

Et je dois avouer que je me retiens difficilement d'éclater de rire. Il est VRAIMENT en sale état. Sa peau d'habitude d'un ton chocolat est couverte d'étranges furoncles verdâtres. Mais je garde mon regard le plus sérieux. D'un geste je lui intime l'ordre de se taire. Je regarde autour de moi sous ses yeux pleins de questions. Je tire alors ses rideaux pour que Mrs Pomfresh ne nous surprenne pas. Inutile de devoir répondre une fois de plus à des questions inutiles.

Je sortis ma baguette et lançai un sort d'impassibilité. J'observais un instant la structure qui maintenait le rideau en l'air.

« Et maintenant c'est bon ?  
- Une petit sortilège de Tetenbulle mis là-dessus serait plus prudent.  
- Tetenbulle ? »

Je m'appliquais silencieusement.

« Ca devrait être bon.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Granger ?  
- Personne à Serpentard ne sait que tu fumes, non ?  
- Exact. C'est un objet Moldu. Le cigare et la pipe sont utilisés par les sorciers mais avec des substituts magiques. La clope, c'est mal vu. Ca fait Moldu de base. Sang de Bourbe quoi.  
- Mais toi, tu fumes. Pourquoi ?  
- A cause de l'un de mes beaux pères.  
- Ciel ! Ta mère s'est mariée avec un Moldu !  
- N'exagère pas non plus ! Elle a épousé un Cracmol. Pour l'argent. Plus la bague est brillante plus le mariage est long et son veuvage court.  
- Attends tu es en train de me dire …  
- Je crois que l'on appelle ça une « veuve noire » non ?  
- Et le Zippo et la cigarette est ton héritage.  
- Ouais. »

Et puis un silence. Je me décidai alors à mettre fin à son supplice. Je sortis le Zippo et le paquet de Camel. Son regard semblait briller à cette apparition…Magique ?

« Je me suis dis que j'étais la seule qui penserait à ton manque.  
- Tu es la seule au courant.  
- Je me suis donc dis que tu en aurais besoin.  
- Toujours aussi intelligente.  
- Sauf quand je te jette du pus de Bubobulb non diluer.  
- Il y a meilleur preuve d'intelligence, en effet. »

J'en profite pour grimper sur le lit. Si Si. Debout, sur le lit. Il me regarde, étonné. Il se redresse un peu à cause de ça je crois. Je me laisse tomber au bout du lit, il a tout juste le temps d'écarter ses pieds pour que je ne les écrase pas. J'agite le paquet, comme la semaine passée et attrape une cigarette. Je tends le bras. Il l'attrape directement avec la bouche. Je souris tout simplement en faisant rouler la pierre. Elle s'enflamme. On respire.

Il avale doucement et pleinement une énorme taffe. Vraiment en manque. Pour ma part j'économise ma respiration pour absorber la fumée qu'il va bientôt libérer.

Voilà, enfin. J'inspire. Je déguste. Il se met à rire. La cigarette abandonne ses lèvres pour ses doigts.

« Tu n'as toujours pas voulu essayer ?  
- J'ai faillit… Après le cours de potion.  
- Et alors ?  
- J'ai été interrompu au moment où j'allais dépasser le stade du tabagisme passif.  
- Oh. Pas de second essai ?  
- Pas envie de faire ça toute seule, marmonnais-je, n'appréciant pas de devoir admettre que j'avais -dans un sens- besoin de lui.  
-Quelle chance ! Je suis là !  
- Je ne sais pas …  
- Allez Granger. Ca te fera du bien !  
- Je … Ca implique trop de choses de faire ca. Je préfère rester là. A te regarder.  
- Tu te rends compte, tu essayes de te faire du bien avec des miettes ! De quoi tu as peur Granger ? Ce n'est pas un Mangemort que tu affrontes, c'est juste une clope ! T'as réussi à survivre à largement plus. C'est Dolohov qui t'avait mis K.O. pendant votre balade au ministère, non ?  
- Ouais, acquiesçai-je dans une grimace. Il m'arrive d'avoir encore mal aux côtes…  
- Jamais une cigarette ne te ferai ça.  
- Jamais un Mangemort me tuerait à coup de goudron dans les poumons.  
- Non, ça serait trop lent. »

Pourquoi ses arguments me font sourire ? Pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'il a raison ? Je ne devrais pas. D'ailleurs, je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Sa mère est un assassin, lui-même est un Serpentard qui s'amuse à me torturer psychologiquement !

Bon sang arrête de fumer ! C'est la meilleure des tortures!

« Bon Granger, tu t'en grilles une oui ou merde ?  
- T'es vraiment un petit con Zabini.  
- Au moins on est d'accord sur une chose … Aaah enfin une décision ! »

J'avais secoué le paquet. Une fois de plus mes lèvres se referment autour du filtre. Sa douceur est encore plus enchanteresse. J'ai encore inspiré l'odeur d'herbe séchée. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais plus me défiler. Voilà surement pourquoi je ne voulais pas être seule. Ne plus hésiter. Enfin être sûre de le faire. Même si s'est une connerie, rien à battre, on y va a fond. Quitte à pourrir sa vie, vaut mieux bien le faire.

Alors je le fais avec lui. Mon antithèse. Mon antonyme. Je lui envoie Zippo. Zéro faute, il le réceptionne d'un geste en évitant d'éclater une des cloques vertes qui lui reste.

« Tu me l'allumes ? »

Je crois que ma voix tremble un peu. Il se moque de moi, bien évidement.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, surtout quand ils sont aussi gentiment demandés.  
- La ferme Zabini. Je ne te demande pas un monologue.  
- La lionne se rebiffe.  
- Le serpent va s'en prendre une s'il me pousse à changer d'avis.  
- Très bien votre altesse. Et crapote pas !  
- Je ne vais pas gâcher, ce n'est pas dans mes principes.  
- Alors respire pleinement. »

Et elle s'est allumée. J'ai tiré un peu. Elle a rougit. Et j'ai inspiré pleinement. Je l'ai avalé. Mes poumons se sont contractés face à l'envahisseur. J'ai un peu toussoté. Il a rigolé. La fumée s'est libérée. Un instant j'ai fermé les yeux. Puis je l'ai observé entre mes doigts. Bonheur.

Je crois qu'il m'a observé tout du long. Ces aller-retour jusqu'à ma bouche, mes respirations amples, mes jeux avec la fumée. Puis la nicotine s'est enfin emparée de mon esprit, libérant un peu de bien être dans mon corps et dans mon être.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai regretté de ne pas être dehors avec lui dans le cloître. J'aurai pu voir les étoiles, me sentir insignifiante. Alors mon geste aurait paru encore plus invisible.

« Tu sors quand ?  
-D'ici deux jours.  
- Je te laisse Zippo et le paquet de Camel.  
- Tu ne voudras pas fumer ?  
- Ce n'est pas drôle toute seule dans le dortoir des filles… Et puis tu pourras te dire que tu assisteras au manque de devoir intéressé de Miss Je Sais Tout.  
- Ca va devenir dangereux pour moi de sortir tous les soirs pour te donner ta dose.  
- On changera l'endroit en fonction de mes rondes.  
- Il y a une chose à laquelle du n'a pas pensé Granger.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Qui te dit que je veux partager ? Tu ignores si mon but n'était pas tout simplement de te pervertir pour te détruire. Je suis un Serpentard, je suppose que tu ne l'as pas oublier. »

J'ai souris à ses paroles. Il avait commencé à ma désinhiber. Je ne le laisserai pas me couper l'herbe qui avait mis tant de temps à pousser sous mon pied.  
Je lui ai attrapé la seconde cigarette qu'il avait allumée deux secondes précédemment. Je l'ai mis dans ma bouche pour doucement absorbé tout ce qui était mauvais et si bon à la fois.

« Si c'est le cas -Accio Paquet- je crois que c'est inutile que je te laisse ça. Tu devrais faire aussi très attention de ne pas t'éclater une cloque. Il parait que si ça se répand partout c'est encore pire. Il serait dommage que tu subisses encore une diète de nicotine.  
- Si ton sang n'était pas aussi mauvais, je me serai étonné de ne pas te voir à Serpentard.  
- Mon sang te dit de regarder ta tronche de champignon boutonneux avant de la ramener. Bonne soirée, Pustule.  
- Hé ! Rends-moi ca Granger putain ! C'était de l'humour !  
- Dis ça à mon sang ! »

Et je suis partie avec le paquet et le Zippo, le laissant seul lui et ses cloques.

…

Putain j'ai craqué. J'ai fumé. Et Merde.

OoO

Il est sorti de l'infirmerie.

Il m'a attendu dans le cloitre.

On a fumé.

Il m'en a voulu de lui avoir volé son paquet.

Je lui ai rappelé qu'il n'avait qu'a se décider une fois pour toute s'il avait le droit de faire Moldu avec une Sang de Bourbe ou s'il souhaitait continuer à péter au dessus de son cul sans cigarette.

Bien sur il a préféré prendre une clope.

OoO

Ce soir, on s'est une nouvelle fois retrouvée. Depuis une semaine, c'est à la tour d'astronomie. Je crois qu'il m'a pris au sérieux il y a deux semaines quand je lui ai dis que j'aimerais fumer plus prés des étoiles.

Il l'a doublement interprété aussi.  
Il a ramené de l'alcool. Pas du Whisky Pur Feu ou de l'Hydromel. Non. De l'alcool Moldu. Vodka, Passoa, Tequila, Gin, Soho, Manzana.

Et vous savez quoi ? Je l'ai écouté -comme toujours- lorsqu'il m'a dit que je devais goûter, vivre un peu.

Et bon sang que le mélange clope et alcool est bon !

Tu as la tête qui tourne. Tu t'en fous parce que ça fait danser les étoiles. Tu souris bêtement, tu ris. Tu t'en fous car lui aussi te regarde avec son air heureux.

Tu te permets des choses que tu ne ferais pas d'habitude. Jamais tu n'as osé se mettre dans ses bras lorsque vous regardiez les étoiles en fumant.

Tu penses des choses auxquelles tu ne devrais pas penser. Ses bras musclés à t'étouffer, sa voix rauque qui ondule quand il parle, son parfum qui se mêle si bien à la fumée. Ses yeux. Son regard brillant entre deux verres.

Et le jour se lève derrière tes paupières closes. Et tu te réveilles et le secouent parce qu'à cuver en silence, vous vous êtes endormis. Retourner dans le cycle de la normalité. Retrouver les banalités lancées entre deux cours. Regretter que le soleil ne se couche pas plus vite.

OoO

Deux mois que je fume. Un que je bois. J'ai peur de l'étape suivante. Tout va si vite. Les échelons sont rapidement franchit, les limites atomisées.

Hier, on a trop bu. Plus que d'habitude. Le maximum pour moi, une nouvelle performance pour lui. Ma plus grande cuite de la terre. Comment je le sais ? Il me l'a dit … Ce serait d'ailleurs plus de l'ordre du récit, de la narration car ce n'est qu'un grand blanc pour moi. Tout oublier. Plus rien. Nada. Que dalle.

On était dans le parc, près du lac, loin du château. Il avait emprunté le Nimbus 2001 de Malefoy. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de commenter ; « Si Dray savait qui je fais monter dessus ! » « Tu as fait quoi pour l'avoir ? » « Je lui ai dis que j'avais un rencart » « En effet, s'il savait ! ».

Et on a continué à s'imaginer les réactions de notre entourage s'ils savaient ce que nous faisions une fois le soleil couché.

Boire, fumer. Et une nouvelle chose que tu as refusé de m'avouer. J'ai bien vu que tu me le cachais. Tes yeux sont durs mais tu n'arrives presque plus à me mentir.

Ai-je de nouveau perdu les pédales ? Ai-je dépassé cette règle que l'on s'était donné sans le dire ? Y a-t-il eu encore une limite dépassée ?

En tout cas, quand je me suis réveillée quelques minutes avant l'aube, j'étais comme toujours contre ton torse. Sauf que cette fois, mes lèvres avaient le gout de cet alcool à l'anis que je ne bois jamais…

T'aurais-je embrassé ?

Si s'est le cas, j'ai oublié. A mon plus grand regret…

Si les autres savaient ca.

OoO

Harry se doute de quelque chose. Il a remarqué ma fatigue. Il s'inquiète pour moi. Que devrais-je lui répondre ? « Harry tu es adorable mais vois tu je fume et bois avec un pote Serpentard de ton ennemi d'enfance »

Il le prendrait merveilleusement bien.

J'ai tout de même peur. Je crains qu'il n'attende mon retour un soir, avec Ron. Sauf qu'à l'heure où je rentre, ma ronde est normalement finie depuis de longues heures.

A moins que ce soit mon comportement qui les étonne. Je réponds de moins en moins en classe vu que je suis de plus en plus fatiguée, dormir à la belle étoile en automne n'est pas toujours reposant.

Et je ne parle même pas de mes notes. Une magnifique courbe de décroissance. Flitwick n'a fait aucun commentaire, Rogue a ricané, McGonagall m'a offert un regard noir.

Rien à faire. Je vis maintenant. Les études, je les mets de coté pendant quelques temps. Pour respirer.

Respirer. Est-ce une bouffée d'oxygène qu'il me faut ? Je préfère encore ma nicotine qui me réchauffe la poitrine.

OooO

Oui.

La réponse définitive à toutes mes questions est Oui.

Oui il m'a embrassé. Et pour me féliciter de m'en être souvenu, il m'a regardé avec son plus grand sourire malicieux. Auquel j'ai répondu par un baisé alcoolisé.

So Romantic…

Oui. Nous étions ivres. Oui nous avions fumé. Rien d'étonnant en soit. Sauf que ce n'était pas des simples clopes.

Une nouvelle étape de franchis dans la course à la destruction. Je l'ai cherché aussi. Une semaine s'est écoulé depuis que je lui avais parlé des drogues douces. J'avais émis l'hypothèse que le shit était considéré comme tel.

Il ne lui a fallu que six jours pour s'en procurer. Un autre pour apprendre à rouler correctement.

La clope, c'est une rigolade par rapport à ça. On se sent beaucoup mieux, beaucoup plus vite.

Et on fait des conneries beaucoup plus facilement.

L'hiver était déjà là. On ne pouvait plus se voir dehors. Déjà qu'à la fin de l'automne, la pluie avait été telle que nous n'avions pu survenir à nos besoins en nicotine chaque soir. Impossible à concevoir de vivre sans fumer ensemble toute une saison. Alors, pour éviter de se transformer en bonhomme de neige, nous avions décidé, d'un comme un accord de nous retrouver dans la Salle Sur Demande. Encore merci Dobby.

On s'y était enfermer, nos joins entre les lèvres. On s'était embrassé, histoire de ressentir encore plus de bonheur.

Bien sur j'ai commencé à être curieuse. Mes mains se sont mises à glisser sous sa chemise. Par curiosité tout d'abord, j'ai caressé son torse imberbe. Par intérêt je lui ai retiré la toile qui l'entravait loin de moi. Par désir j'ai dégusté de mes lèvres chacun de ses muscles saillants. Par envie, je lui ai dis de me donner une dernière taffe avant de m'embrasser. Dire ? Ordonner plutôt.

Il en prend également une avant de se pencher sur mes lèvres. Joins disparu permet la liaison de nos bouches. Fumée torride semble bien fraiche lorsque ses mains se perdent sur mon bassin. Nicotine procure bien peu de plaisir lorsqu'il déguste ma poitrine. Goudron peut bien m'étouffer, seul lui me pousse à gémir à en perdre la voix lorsque sa langue s'égare sur ma cuisse.

Et lui ?

L'ivresse que je lui donne lorsque mes mains s'agitent sur son Être. L'étourdissement de mes lèvres dans son cou. Ma bouche qui capture son désir si fière pour qu'un coma quasi éthylique le fasse perdre pied.

Morsures dans mon cou. Griffures dans son dos. Sueur entre mes seins. Suçons sur son torse. Bosse sur son crâne lorsque je l'ai fait tomber par terre. Brulures sur mes fesses à force de s'élancer en moi. Tympans endoloris d'avoir trop crier. Muscles crispés par une euphorie de désir.

On a couché ensemble.

Si je m'en souviens ? Mon esprit par bribe. Mon corps en est totalement marqué. Mon âme a capturé cet instant. Mon odeur s'est encore plus transformée ce soir. Maintenant, ce n'est plus ta flagrance de clope que je sens en t'enlaçant, mais ton véritable parfum. Je sais qui tu es vraiment. Un être sauvage, épicé, puis la douceur s'installe et enfin, une dernière surprise sucrée qui envahit mes narines.

Ca me démange. Ca m'agace. Mais tu dors encore. Le soleil aussi caresse ma peau. J'émerge difficilement. Sept heures. Je devrais être chez les Griffons plutôt que dans les anneaux du serpent.

« Blaise… »

Ma bouche est sèche. Le Sexe me déshydrate. La gueule de bois aussi … Youpi double combo.

« Mmmh…

- Blaise, on est sensé être dans nos dortoirs !

- Mmmh…

- Putain tu fais chier ! »

Vulgarité du matin, chagrin. Je tangue jusqu'à mes sous-vêtements désagréablement humides. Je glisse dans ma robe de sorcière. Je secoue mes cheveux pour qu'ils reprennent leur forme touffue. Le sexe déshydrate mais aplatis aussi mes cheveux. Je me glisse dehors, l'abandonnant à son sommeil tant difficile à quitter.

Personne. Tout le monde dort encore. Je cours jusqu'au dortoir. Pourquoi je vais si vite ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

La Grosse Dame me dévisage quand je lui dis le mot de passe. J'évite son regard et entre dans la salle commune.

Je m'arrête. J'ai la confirmation.

Oui Harry se doute de quelque chose. Oui, d'après les énormes cernes qu'il a, il m'a attendu toute la nuit.

Je suis totalement grillée. Ca sent le roussi. Enfin, ca sent sur tout l'alcool, le joins et le sexe. Et Merde… J'ai oublié de me lancer le sort anti-odeur… Il fronce le nez. Lui aussi l'a détecté. A moins que ce ne soit de l'agacement. Finalement, vu le regard qu'il lance sur mon cou, mes vêtements chiffonnés, je ne serai pas étonné qu'il ne comprenne pas rapidement où j'étais et ce que j'ai fais …

« Où tu étais ? »

Surement une question de rhétorique, il veut surement entendre une bonne excuse pour se voiler la face.

« Je … »

Mince, l'application intelligence a été endommagée.

« Tu ? Je t'écoute ! Et ne me dis pas que tu es sortie, je suis resté là toute la nuit à t'attendre.

- Au moins tu savais que je n'étais pas là.

- Hermione !

- Harry !

- Arrêtes ! Je suis sérieux.

- Moi je vais l'être tout de suite. J'étais dehors toute la nuit, ça tu l'as très bien deviné tout seul. Après ce que j'ai fais, ca me concerne uniquement moi…

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as volé la Carte des Maraudeurs ? Pour que je ne puisse pas te repérer ? »

Qu'est ce que je suis heureuse d'avoir eu l'intelligence de faire ça !

« Je plaide coupable.

- Hermione qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ron et moi, on te reconnait plus !

- Ron a vraiment l'air très inquiet. Son absence en est la plus grande des preuves.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de la juger vu ton état.

- Mon état ?

- Tu pues la cigarette …

- Ce n'est pas interdit à Poudlard…

- Et l'alcool !

- L'alcool Moldu n'est pas prohibé.

- Et ce que tu as dans le cou ? C'est un bleu ?

- Il n'est pas interdit d'avoir un petit ami. »

Mouahahaha. Je n'y crois pas ! Avoir qualifié Zabini de petit ami ! En même temps, Harry ne supporterait pas le terme de Fuck Friend.

« - Et c'est normal que tu nous le caches ? A nous, tes meilleurs amis ?

- Je vous protège en vous le disant ! Et j'évite encore plus de dispute inutile. Je vais très bien Harry, je t'assure.

- C'est une Serpentard ? Et ne me dis pas que tu vas bien, tu es tout le temps épuisé et je ne parle pas de tes notes !

- Oui c'est un Serpentard, et de toute façon ca pourrait être un Poufsouffle, un Serdaigle ou même Rusard, ca ne changerai rien au fait que je suis MAJEUR et que je fais ce qu'il me plait. Quand à mes notes, une semaine me suffirait à rattraper le retard que je prends. Tu es très mal placé pour me faire la morale sur mon travail.

- C'est Malefoy ?

- Tu es exaspérant. Tu t'inquiètes, c'est très gentil mais je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais…

- Tu ne sens pas uniquement la clope Hermione. Tes pupilles sont complètements dilatées.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on est fatigué.

- Tu as des suçons !

- C'est des choses qui s'attrapent facilement quand on a un copain !

- Hermione ! Soit un peu sérieuse !

- NON ! »

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à réveiller toute la tour en hurlant.

« JE T'INTERDIS DE ME DEMANDER D'ÊTRE SERIEUSE ! JE L'AI ETE TOUTE MA VIE HARRY ! LA MISS JE SAIS TOUT PLONGEE DANS SES LIVRES, LA RABAS JOIE DE SERVICE, LA PINCE SEC DU REGLEMENT, C'EST MOI ! JE VEUX VIVRE ET TOUT CA M'ENTRAVE ! ON EST EN PLEIN GUERRE ! VOLDEMORT EST DE RETOUR, JE SUIS UNE NEE-MOLDUE. JE SERAI LA PREMIERE A ETRE SACRIFIE SUR LEUR AUTEL ! ALORS LAISSE MOI VIVRE PAR CE QUE J'AI PLUS DE CHANCE DE MOURIR QUE LA MOITIE DES GENS QUI NOUS ECOUTE A CET INSTANT !

-Hermione ! »

Il a essayé de me retenir mais j'étais déjà ressorti en courant de la tour. La Grosse Dame a encore rallé parce-que je l'avais dérangée pour rien. J'ai continué de courir, le goudron m'essoufflant plus que d'habitude. Arrivée au septième étage, j'espérai qu'il soit encore là, quasi endormi. J'ai poussé la porte de notre repère. Personne.

Presque.

Notre réserve était encore là.

Il est temps que j'apprenne à rouler.

OoO

Il m'a rejoint le midi. Il avait remarqué mon absence en Potions tout entendant les commentaires d'une quatrième année qui avait entendu l'immense clash entre Potter et Granger.

Quand il est entré dans la pièce, un instant, il a semblé surpris. Pourquoi ? Je fumais sans lui. Et c'était accompagné par un shoot de vodka orange. Avec pas beaucoup d'orange.

« C'était si catastrophique ?

-Il m'a demandé d'être sérieuse.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu as pété une durite et que tu as annoncé à tous les Gryffondors que tu avais un copain à Serpentard ?

- Les gens ont aussi entendu ça ?

- Ouais ! Et ca fout un coup pas possible à toute ma maison ! D'ici peut ca va devenir l'inquisition pour savoir qui tu te tapes. Et s'il trouve le traitre, il passera un mauvais quart d'heure.

- C'est ta façon de dire qu'on doit plus se voir ?

- Tu rigoles Granger ? Après ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Ravie de savoir que tu as apprécié !

- Pas toi ?

- Je ne serai pas venu me réfugier là si ca n'avait pas été le cas. Une taffe ?

- Ouais, mais je devrais partir après, ca serait louche qu'on disparaisse tous les deux la même journée.

- Ca te laisse combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, Quarante-cinq minutes ?

- Oh ! Y a largement le temps !

- Le temps pour quoi Gran… »

Je crois que le fait de retirer ma robe l'a rapidement fait comprendre ce que je voulais.

« Granger !

- Fait toi pas désiré Zab'

- T'es complètement défoncée…

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si on s'était toujours donné des principes de moralité.

-Je t'ai vraiment transformé …

- Arrêtes de parler. »

Il n'avait pas répondu. Surement parce que je venais de commencer à l'embrasser. Pas besoin de plus pour que ses mains retrouvent mes hanches tandis que les miennes soulevaient sa robe et abaissaient son boxer.

J'avais trop envie d'oublier cette dispute. J'avais trop envie de retomber dans ce cercle interminable de bien être que m'offrait Zabini. J'avais encore plus envie de faire l'amour avec lui.

Même si je ne sais pas si ce terme est le meilleur. Faire l'amour avec Blaise Zabini. Quelle idée. Les Serpentards ne s'en remettraient pas. Les Gryffondors non plus.

Raison de plus pour continuer.

Je crois que de l'avoir pris ainsi, de surprise, a renforcé son désir. Le mien aussi. Il était, pour ma part, déjà impatient d'être comblé.

Cette fois-ci, on y a été un peu plus …vivement. Comme un coup rapide. Ca l'était malgré tout, non ? Il m'a plaqué contre le mur tout en me soulevant. Ses muscles noirs brillant sous l'effort, mes jambes crispées autour de son bassin. Une danse. Une ondulation frénétique. Et le serpent jaillit. Le venin se répand dans la chair. Le tremblement parcourt le corps. Un gémissement qui résonne. Et la victime finit toujours par tomber par terre, essoufflée par la morsure.

Qu'il est bon de se faire mordre. Eve, pourquoi n'as-tu pas succombé au venin du serpent au lieu de croquer la pomme ? La connaissance est aberrante lorsqu'on s'enferme dedans au point d'en oublier le bonheur que procure le désir assouvit. Heureux les simples d'esprits qui ont Zabini dans leur lit.

OoO

Bien entendu, j'ai dû sortir de ma cachette. J'ai ignoré Harry et Ron pendant une semaine. C'est stupide je sais. Ce n'est pas de leur faute. Ils s'inquiètent. Je les comprends. Ils ont peur que je me détruise. J'avais la même crainte avant. L'autodestruction a quelque chose de merveilleux : on se rend compte qu'à la fin qu'on ne fait pas que se détruire soit même. Non. On emporte notre monde avec nous.

Mais je veux être égoïste. Ils souffrent ? C'est parce que dans un sens, ils n'ont pas été capable de se poser la question si j'étais vraiment heureuse. Si mon sourire était toujours aussi franc. Si je n'avais pas besoin d'amour, de reconnaissance, même si celui-ci se traduisait dans les faits par des étreintes fiévreuses avec un quasi ennemi. Ils n'ont pas été assez perspicaces pour le voir. Mais qui aurait pu le voir ? Personne. Ou presque. Zabini l'a vu. Il en a profité. Au lieu de me pousser vers la raison, il m'a montré que la folie avait beaucoup plus d'intérêt.

Alors je veux vivre de manière idiote, folle, aberrante, stupide. Je veux que mes poumons se gorgent de cochonneries, que mes synapses soient bouchées par la nicotine, que mes neurones s'abîment sous l'effet de la drogue. Mon foie ! Pourri d'avoir trop consommer d'alcool ! De toute façon, la guerre est là. De toute façon je finirai bien par mourir. Que ça soit de la main de mangemort, de la mienne qui met la cigarette dans ma bouche ou qui me tend un verre de whisky.

L'inquisition continue du côté des Serpentards. Tous m'épient pour savoir avec qui je « couche ». Ils rêvent tous d'étrangler le petit traitre qui saute la Sang de Bourbe. Il n'y a pas que chez les Serpents que l'intérêt et la curiosité se présentent. Les Serdaigles étudient les probabilités. Les Poufsouffles prennent les paris. Les Gryffondors évitent le sujet. Sauf Ginny qui essaye désespérément de me faire avouer. En vain.

Toutes ces recherches me font rire. Et j'en joue. Autant pour agacer Harry et Ron que les gens qui ne me quittent pas de leurs yeux cupides. Je lance des fausses pistes. J'ai soupiré à Ginny devant Lavande et Parvatil que décidément les blonds étaient les plus craquants. Deux heures plus tard, les pronostics des Serdaigles mettaient Malefoy en favori. Deux jours plus tard, je bousculais Nott et l'aidais à ramasser ses affaires avec un grand sourire et un regard insistant. Deux points pour Nott.

Bien entendu, Zab' en était mort de rire. Lui pouvait voir les changements que cela entrainait dans le cachot des Serpents. Et surtout, pendant que tout le monde observait Malefoy et Nott, ils oubliaient Zab' qui me rejoignait dans notre repère.

Un coup de rein, une longue inspiration de nicotine, une gorgée de gin…

Et après ?

OoO

De la coke.

Ce mec est un fou.

En six mois de maigre connaissance en neurostimulant et autres analgésiques il a réussi à se procurer de la coke. Comment ? Je soupçonne sa mère d'avoir récidivé avec un magna Cracmol de la drogue colombienne.

Le pire, c'est qu'il en a fait des réserves de trafiquant. A moins que ce soit la rapidité avec laquelle il m'a présenté les différents modes de consommations qui me fasse penser ça…

Je n'y connaissais strictement rien disons le bien. J'ai juste appris qu'il s'agissait d'une drogue donc, forcément, c'était le mal incarné… Comme la clope et l'alcool. Etant donné que la cocaïne était sur le même plan d'interdiction, j'ai rapidement associé, avec l'aide de Zab' à nos cocktails détonants.

La première fois, il me l'a mis par surprise dans une de nos roulées 100% tabac (nous nous étions rendu compte que celle que nous faisions était plus riche en tabac et permettraient de faire nos propres joins). Or dans ce cas, il en avait profité pour y glisser la poudre blanche.

Avec le recul, je me dis qu'il avait peur que je ne refuse de rentrer dans son jeu. S'il m'en avait juste proposé, j'aurai surement refusé. Il connait mes doutes. Il a su les déceler plus vite que quiconque. Surement parce qu'il est le seul à les avoir vu.

Donc un cheval de Troie d'une pureté cristallisée s'est glissé dans la forteresse de mon organisme.

Ma langue s'est engourdie. J'ai senti ma gorge se gonfler. Je l'ai interrogé. Il a nié. J'ai suspecté la fourberie. C'est un Serpentard, je ne l'oublie pas.

Deux minutes sont passées. Je me suis mise à rire. Lui aussi. Pour rien. Euphorie.

Il était là, devant moi. Une bougie éclairait son visage dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Sa peau mate devint d'or à mes yeux. Chaque imperfection et perfection de son visage me sautait aux yeux. Son cou. Rien qu'à l'observer, l'odeur s'imprégnait dans mes narines. Ses lèvres. Les capturer est un de mes souhaits. Un pli sous l'oreille. Que ma langue s'y glisserait bien.

Le dévorer. L'engloutir par péché de désir.

J'ai renversé la bougie. Pour l'embrasser. Il a lâché la cigarette piégée. Pour me caresser.

Je me souviens que ma langue était encore insensibilisée. Pas de problème. Tant que mes lèvres peuvent être entrouvertes par le désir qu'il fait monter en moi.

Je suis heureuse. Joyeuse. Je me sens toute puissante lorsque mes mains le déshabillent vivement, quand mes doigts glissent sous son boxer. Il frissonne et je le veux.

Alors je le prends. Il est mien. A cet instant, aucun doute sur ce statut qu'il a. A moi. Le mien. Perso.

Déclencheur de flammes puis camarade de boisson et enfin Fuck Friends… Rien ne me l'approprie… mis à part ce sentiment de puissance qui envahissait mon esprit à cet instant.

Ses lèvres glissent sur mes côtes. Je ris de nouveau. Il m'embrasse. J'explose de joie. Je le regarde et ses yeux noirs, je n'arrive pas à les comprendre, je souris trop pour ça.

Les minutes passent. Les caresses s'étendent. Le rire est remplacé par les soupires, les gémissements. Un râle. Un cri étouffé. Il est parfois bon de retenir son bonheur, pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop.

J'étais dans ses bras, contre son torse. Mon cou s'y est gravé une place de choix. Je suis au plus près de son odeur.

J'ai peur. Un sanglot monte dans ma gorge sans prévenir. Et si ca changeait ? S'il partait ? Mais il va partir… Forcément. C'est un Serpentard, deviendra-t-il un Mangemort comme Malefoy ou Nott ?

J'ai peur. Tellement peur. Je sers mes bras autour de son torse…Comme si ca le retiendrait… Ne part pas. Ne me laisse pas. Je vis avec toi. Grâce à toi. Même si c'est dangereux. Même si je perds contact avec les autres, toi tu es là. La clope, l'alcool, je m'en fou si ce n'est pas avec toi que je les partage. Justement, c'est peut être pour ca que je les absorbe avec joie, car je suis avec toi.

Tu t'es réveillé. T'ai-je trop serré ? Tu as lu dans mes larmes une chose que j'ignorais. Tu as quitté mon étreinte. Mon cœur s'est brisé. Mon dos s'est tourné. Fuyons la douleur et la déception.

Il se place devant moi, une roulée entre ses doigts.

« Fumes. Tu iras mieux après.

- Non … Je … Blaise …

-Ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…

- Car je suis normale avec toi ?

- Là n'est pas la question. Ce n'était pas une simple cigarette. Maintenant tu subis les contrecoups de la coke. Ca a tendance à désespérer. Fumes ça et tu iras mieux. »

J'ai obéit, sans rien dire. Trop de larmes détournent la pensée. Les volutes de fumée me semblent bien pales. Presque sans intérêt. Mes yeux sont toujours humides. D'autres minutes passent. Même si je vais mieux, mon angoisse reste présente. Car, cette peur qui m'a sauté aux yeux durant mes instants de détresse, je la conserve en moi. Tu es mien. Reste avec moi dans les heures sombres de la vie sinon je pourrais rechercher une clarté mortelle…

OoO

On l'a fumé à l'aide d'une pipe en verre.

Je t'ai dis qu'il y en avait qui se l'injectait par seringue. Moi qui avais toujours hais les piqûres …

Bien sur, on la trouve également sous forme de rail. Mes narines n'apprécient pas trop, j'ai tendance à rapidement saigner du nez.

Au bout d'une heure, je quittais mon état d'euphorie, l'anxiété s'installant. Alors le joint arrivait. Pour me calmer. Entre chaque taffe, je lui demandais de m'embrasser. N'avais-je pas envie d'être rassuré ? En fait, je crois que j'en profitais. Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour être dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la tendresse qui s'installe entre nous mais nos étreintes, emplie de passion gagne un caractère plus …tendre ?

Est-ce l'euphorie de la drogue qui a de telles conséquences ? Je ne pense pas. Il nous arrivait de se retrouver, à l'angle d'un couloir juste pour s'embrasser.

Et les cours ? Me demanderez-vous. Le rôle de Préfète ? On y avait réfléchit. On avait besoin de mon statut pour se voir en liberté. Pour cela, je devais donner le change, être plus discrète, retrouver un niveau de note plus stable. Moins élitiste mais plus stable.

Mon plus beau rôle ? Eclater en sanglots au milieu de la Grande Salle, plus précisément devant Harry, Ron et Ginny. Toute l'école, et eux en premier en sont venu à la conclusion que mon histoire avec le mystérieux Serpentard s'était terminée.

Les doutes des garçons s'en sont allés. Mais pas cette pointe de culpabilité.

Elle revient faire un tour. De plus en plus souvent, elle me visite. En majorité dans mes moments post-euphorie quand ce n'est pas Zab' qui m'inquiète. Dans un sens, j'aimerais vraiment me retourner vers eux. Rire simplement, ne plus avoir besoin d'une injection pour ça. Mais il y a Zab'. Je suis devenue accro à lui. De la même façon que je suis devenue addict de la coke et de toutes ces autres merdes.

On se voit. On s'embrasse. Après l'ordre change un peu. De plus en plus on parle. De quoi ? Des réactions des Serpents et des Lions à ma crise de pleure, si ils sont tombés dans le panneau. J'ai exprimé mes doutes. Il n'en était pas blessé ni choqué. Je crois qu'il les partage un peu.

Ca nous a pas empêché de se reprendre un rail avant de refaire l'amour…

Pff. Faire l'amour. N'y a-t-il pas d'autre formule ? Histoire de se voiler un peu la face sur ses réels sentiments ?

Coucher avec des sentiments ? Baiser par Amour ? Allumer une flamme tronquée ? Déclencher un feu d'artifice de mensonges ?

Je ferme les yeux et m'enfonce la tête dans le sable. La vérité ? Je crois. Peut-être que je suis sure, mais dois-je me l'avouer ? Restons dans le doute, le rejet est un bâton qu'il faut éviter.

Je crois que je l'aime. Je le désire à chaque instant. Ma peau le réclame. Sa présence m'est nécessaire.

Ce n'est pas la cocaïne ou l'alcool ma plus grande drogue, c'est lui.

Or je n'arriverai pas à me séparer de lui. La cure de désintoxication de l'amour est trop riche en épilepsie et spasmes de larmes conduisant à l'arrêt du cœur.

OoO

Hermione et Zabini ont été retrouvés. Par Moi. Mort. Au milieu de ce qui ressemble à un repère de junkies libertins. Apparemment la Salle sur Demande avait eu comme ordre de me retrouver et de s'ouvrir à moi.

Hermione était … si pale … Je n'arrive pas à oublier son visage. Il était plein de soulagement. En quoi savoir qu'on va mourir est un soulagement ?

Et puis elle allait mieux ! Non, apparemment pas étant donné sa nouvelle place dans la glacière de Mrs Pomfresh. A coté de Zabini.

C'était donc lui… Mais ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Lui aussi paraissait soulagé.

On a retrouvé une seringue de poison à coté de lui.

Mrs Pomfresh a refusé de nous dire les raisons exactes de son décès : Secret médical.

Ginny est en larme. Ron n'a pas dit un mot. J'ai entendu dire par le professeur McGonagall que les parents d'Hermione arrivaient demain pour la récupérer. La mère de Zabini n'a pas donné de nouvelles pour l'instant, elle serait recherché à la suite de la mort de son dernier mari.

Le journal d'Hermione était dans la salle sur demande. Il contenait plus que ses simples pensées. Elle y révèle celle qu'elle a toujours voulu être, elle explique comment elle s'est libérée des chaines moralisatrices qui l'entravaient. Elle admet qu'elle est allé trop loin. Elle le sait depuis de longues semaines, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait eu un sursaut de son ancien caractère en revenant vers nous…Tout en aimant Zabini à la mort.

Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

Elle nous a adressé une lettre. Au cas où cela tournerait mal. Hermione junkie reste toujours Hermione.

Je ne l'ai pas encore lu. La lettre du moins, le journal je l'ai dévoré. J'ai trop de colère et de tristesse en moi. Je n'arrive pas à savoir contre qui je dois déverser ma rage. Contre elle qui a cédé à cette tentation ? Contre Zabini qui l'a aidé à y céder ? Contre moi, de ne pas avoir vu sa fragilité ?

Hermione … Je ne voyais que cette carapace que tu dressais, l'image que tu nous envoyais. Je suis coupable dans un sens. J'aurai dû prendre la place de Zabini pour t'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Laisser juste la cloppe arriver dans ta vie aurait été un moins grand mal que de le laisser t'emporter jusque dans la mort. Ton corps et ton cœur.

Mais tu l'aimais. Tu l'as écrit noir sur blanc. Tu doutais mais tu l'aimais. J'en ai encore que plus mal. Il s'est empoisonné. Es-tu la raison de ce choix ? Il t'aimait en retour. L'as-tu seulement su ?

Toutes ces questions et ces larmes … j'ai mal. Mal d'avoir perdu une amie… Mal de savoir que ça fait depuis bien des semaines qu'elle s'est égarée. Mal de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux et tendu la main plus tôt.

Je t'aimais Hermione. Je t'aime au présent comme au futur, malgré ma colère. Nous t'aimons malgré tes choix. Nos cœurs ont perdu une sœur qu'ils auraient pu sauver.

Une nouvelle cicatrice me marque. Une beaucoup moins visible que celle que j'exhibe sur mon front.

Repose en paix. Loin des tracas humains.

OoO

Quand elle s'est mise à trembler, j'ai d'abord pensé que ce n'était rien. Quelques spasmes étaient la conséquence d'une prise de drogues.

Mais elle a eu du mal à respirer. Elle disait avoir mal au cœur. Le mien s'en est encore plus contracté lorsque son regard s'est rempli de peur. Mes yeux en sont devenus l'écho.

Elle aurait dû dire qu'elle avait eu des antécédents cardiaques.

Nous avions fait le mélange de trop. Elle qui était reconnue pour son intelligence, n'a pas tardé à comprendre qu'elle avait pris le rail de trop.

Etrangement, son souffle court se transforma en rire jaune.

« Finalement ça va me tuer…

- Tu n'auras plus ce regret là »

La stupidité à l'état pure. J'essayais de sauver les apparences. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement reconnaitre mon erreur et mon crime ?

« J'en ai tellement d'autre …

- Alors tu es une idiote. »

J'ai peur de la perdre. Mes mots dépassent ma pensée. J'ai peur. Pourquoi ?

« Je l'ai toujours été. J'aurai du le voir tout de suite …

- De ?

- Que tomber amoureuse d'un crétin de Serpentard était mon allé direct vers l'enfer… »

Ces paroles me font mal. J'ignore si cette douleur est aussi vive que celle qui lui bloque la poitrine. Son visage se contracte. La voir souffrir m'est insupportable. Je fouille dans la trousse à seringue et lui présente une.

« Il … Il est stupide de souffrir pour rien. Si tu dois partir, ça te soulagera… »

Elle meurt. Je m'en rends compte… J'ai mal.

« Tu leur diras ?

- A Potter et Weasley ? Non, je n'en aurai pas l'occasion. »

Je me refuse à te laisser partir seule.

« Crétin ! T'as pas le droit de me refuser ça ! »

Elle a une nouvelle crise de toux. Ses mains se contractent sur l'un de mes bras qui l'enserre.

« J'ai raté ma vie Hermione, je n'ai pas envie de raté ma mort…

- … Non …Blaise…

- J'ai plus envie de prendre cette merde sans toi...

- Tu as donc préféré nous tuer.

- Tu t'es assassinée toute seule… Je ne suis qu'un lointain complice… J'ai tout de même honte de ce rôle.

- Tu savais que nous n'arriverions pas à nous en défaire.

- La drogue et nous. C'était les éléments addictifs qui étaient trop liés. En en retirant un, on perd l'autre.

- Tu préfères qu'on se perde.

- Je préfère te retrouver de l'autre coté.

- Tu ne devrais pas me rejoindre.

- Rien ne me retient.

- … C'est donc à mon tour de t'emmener dans les ténèbres ?

- Non. La clarté Hermione. La Clarté. »

Elle a fermé les yeux. Elle souriait. Mes larmes se sont mises à couler. Son corps était chaud, son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Je capturais de mes lèvres humides son dernier souffle.

Je me refuse de la laisser partir. Je viens d'emprisonner son âme entre mes lèvres. J'attrape une seringue. Remplie de poison. Je ne grimace même pas lorsque la pointe déchire ma peau. Dans quelques secondes, je la retrouverai.

Je m'allonge et la sert contre moi. Je sens mes paumes s'engourdir. Je pars.

Ma dernière action sur Terre fut de te rendre ce dernier souffle que je t'avais volé. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les tiennes. Je te rends ton âme et t'offre la mienne.

Le sourire accroché à tout jamais sur mon visage, je meurs.

Je t'aime.

OoO

…

_**Fiction très sombre. J'en ai pleinement conscience. Cette histoire, c'est en partie un peu de moi, mais surtout beaucoup d'une amie. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre une amie à cause de la drogue… Je me suis également insuffler de « L'Herbe Bleue » pour cette fin, sauf qu'il me semblait impensable de ne pas avoir une mort « satisfaisante » pour Blaise et Hermione. Une fin où malgré tout, l'amour triomphe, en dépit de l'amitié brisée.**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu. **_

_**Ps : Pour mes lectrices connaissant mes autres fics, rassurez-vous, la suite de Quand l'amour sauve de la haine et Le regard de l'Albinos est en préparation ! Etant donné que j'ai eu deux mois très chargés je n'ai pas pu beaucoup avancé ! Merci d'avance :P  
**_


End file.
